


Love Bites

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, F/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was always in it for her pleasure, though she knew he would have to pick up the pace for his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

Sakura arched her head back as Naruto gave her bare shoulder a soft bite. His teeth laid on enough pressure to knead and tease the flesh, though never did it break the skin. He was always so careful, though she felt it in his bones and flesh and chakra that he wanted to go rougher, deeper, faster, and she encouraged it. It would take an entire army to break the disciple of Tsunade in any way. 

"Move," she said, breathing into his ear in a way that set fire down his spine. With a jagged breath he pushed himself into her as deep as he could go. He filled her so completely, and she practically swallowed him whole as though they were made to be one person. If she bucked her hips toward him in sync with his next thrust he could graze that amazing spot inside of her that took her breath away. It was so easy. The trail of teeth marks and red bruises and drying saliva between her legs told a tale of how wet he made her before this engagement. He was always in it for her pleasure, though she knew he would have to pick up the pace for his own. 

"Move," she repeated, sinking her own teeth into his shoulder. He grunted, and his next thrust was swift and dragged her ass along the ground. It was a good thing her skirt was tossed aside, because that wasn't a grass stain that she was willing to explain. 

Naruto was a biter. Whether or not he got it from the Kyuubi was anyone's guess. Enough time with him made her a biter, too. With each nip she left on his shoulder, his neck, his jaw, his ear, his lips, he picked up the pace more and more until she knew she'd be waking up good and sore. Good, because that made it a night to remember. She gasped against his chest as she came, her orgasm rippling into their thighs. Naruto chose this moment to kiss her deeply. She was the most precious thing. Her perky breasts, her panting lips, her moon-colored flesh against the black bark of the tree. He kissed her again and again as he rocked his throbbing erection inside of her, willing an orgasm he held out on. 

He threw his head back when it came. His seed came out in rhythmic pumps with his thrusts, or so she believed. At this point she was spent, and the night air felt much more chilly now that they were satisfied. 

"I love you," said Naruto, kissing the top of her forehead. It was always the first thing he said after every round of sex they had ever engaged in. This wasn't all about sex. Sakura wasn't the type of woman to just go around sleeping with guys willy-nilly and all. Even so, being in any sort of relationship with Naruto beyond friends and comrades took some getting used to. She was still working on a word for it. 

"I'm glad," said Sakura, wrapping her arms around his bare shoulders once more before they hunted for discarded clothing. 

END


End file.
